1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a noise blocking headset, and in particular relates to a combination noise blocking headset and alarm clock, having a pair of earpieces for blocking out ambient noise so that a user can sleep or read without distractions, and having an alarm clock unit for waking up or alerting the user at a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commuting to work by train or subway is a time-consuming activity. Commuters often try to nap or read while commuting, in order to make better use of this time. However, because of the elevated noise levels encountered on trains and subways, especially during “rush hour”, it is often difficult to either nap or to read thereon. Moreover, if the commuter does manage to drift off to sleep, he/she runs the risk of over-sleeping and missing his/her “stop”. Accordingly, there is a need for a combination noise blocking headset and alarm clock, having a pair of earpieces for blocking out ambient noise so that a commuter can nap or read without distractions, and having an alarm clock for waking up or alerting the commuter at a predetermined time, so that the commuter will not miss his/her train stop.
A variety of combination earpieces and alarm clocks have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,692 to Lang appears to show a clock radio system with a remote alert device for providing an alert at a predetermined time, wherein the system is preferably inserted in the user's ear, awakening only the user. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,018 to Koepp appears to show an alarm sounder actuated by an alarm output source from AC powered electronic devices such as electronic clocks and capable of being incorporated in an earphone.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,878 to Jones appears to show an active noise cancellation system adapted for use with a headset and which eliminates unwanted sound by propagating “anti-noise” soundwaves.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed-hereafter.